


I Think I'm Gay

by LilWitchMama1417



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex Tape, Sexual/Identity Crisis, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWitchMama1417/pseuds/LilWitchMama1417
Summary: Carl finds a video that causes him to question his sexuality...Then an old friend shows up, surprisingly, and helps him explore.





	I Think I'm Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so constructive criticism is much appreciated.
> 
> Also, I would like to apologize beforehand for the lack of spacing at the beginning of the paragraphs. I'm still learning how to format my works.

\--- Carl was cleaning out the boys' room- under Ian's old bed- when he found it. A video camera packed away in a large shoebox with some tapes and magazines. Flipping through the first magazine and finding pictures of guys fucking is not what he was expecting (though he wasn't suprised.)  
\--- He was sixteen now, and even though he knew the mechanics, he still didn't understand the appeal of having sex with other dudes. And, yeah, sure he could admit when another guy was good looking (or really fucking hot in some cases.)  
\---Curious as to what was on the tapes, he took the camera to his bed and hooked it up to his laptop.  
\---A blue screen came up, and then all that was on the screen was their bedroom; it looked like the camera had been set up by Liam's bed. He could hear someone- Ian, he thinks- talking from behind the camera.  
\---"Come on, Mick, get in front of the camera."  
\---"Tell me again why you wanna do this so damn bad?" came Mickey's voice from the same direction as Ian's.  
\---"Because I wanna see how hot we are together, now go on."  
\---There was a pause where Carl assumed Mickey was psyching himself up for whatever was about to happen before he swaggered out into the frame, followed by Ian a few seconds later.  
\---"Now what?" he snarked.  
\---"Now," Ian said, his voice dropping and his hands rising to cradle Mickey's face, "you ignore the camera, and let me take care of you."  
\---As Ian spoke, Mickey seemed to relax and his eyes went soft. He licked and bit his bottom lip just before leaning in for a deep kiss, bringing one hand to twist into Ian's hair and the other to rest at the base of his spine.  
\---The kiss quickly turned from sweet and loving into a battle for dominance. Ian ran his hands down the shorter man's chest and stomach to the hem of his shirt, which he lifted slightly to slide his hands underneath the fabric of the old t-shirt. His hands couldn't be seen, but it was obvious from the angle that he was touching Mickey's upper back when a loud riiiiiiiiip sounded through the laptop speakers.  
Carl's eyes went wide for a moment; he wondered if the shirt was that worn or if Ian was that strong before refocusing on the video.  
\---Mickey gasped into Ian's mouth, pulling away just enough to let out a breathy, "Fuckin' tough guy," as he shrugged out of his ripped shirt and Ian got rid of his own. Ian reached out for his boyfriends belt and began to unbuckle it; Mickey took the opportunity to lean forward and trail kisses from Ian's strong jaw, down his neck and pecs, to flick his tongue over a nipple, making Ian jump and smile.  
\---All the while, neither Ian nor Carl noticed that Mickey had already undone Ian's pants and started to push them down, dropping to his knees as he did.  
\---He looked up at Ian as he helped the younger man out of his pants, and said, "I wanna taste you so fuckin' bad, baby. Can I? Please?"  
Carl had rarely ever thought about Ian and Mickey's sex life, but when he did he always thought that they would both be rough and straightforward, or that Mickey would be the dominant one.  
\---Never had he thought that Mickey fucking Milkovich would beg, ask nicely even, if he could suck Ian off in that desperate little voice that he heard on the video.  
\---In a gravely voice Ian said, "God, yes." Mickey teased at the tip with his teeth and tongue before sucking Ian down from tip to root. Ian let his head drop back as a moan crawled its way up his throat and his fingers threaded through black locks. "But don't make me come yet; wanna blow my load in that tight little ass of yours." His only response to that was Mickey's eyes fluttering closed while he moaned around Ian's cock.  
\---A few minutes of Mickey's teasing almost pushed Ian too far, and he proceeded to pull away from Mickey's mouth, pull him to his feet and strip him of his pants and underwear in a matter of seconds. He spun the dark haired man so that his back was pressed to Ian's chest.  
\---The redhead pressed kisses to his lover's neck and shoulders, running one large hand across Mickey's tensed stomach muscles as the other glided up to rest on the side of his neck. Mick's eyes fell shut with a sigh and a tilt of his head; he brought his right hand up to cradle the back of Ian's head where he was alternating between dropping sensual nips and kisses along the pale stretch of skin.  
\---While Mickey was distracted, Ian took the opportunity to slip the hand resting on his boyfriend's stomach down to tease at the base of his cock, causing him to take a few shakey breaths before he found his voice.  
\---"Hngh, fuck, Gallagher," Mickey groaned. "Stop with the fuckin' teasing, man. Just get on me, already." The mood of the video was starting to shift away from loving to desperate by just the tone of Mickey's voice.  
\---"Hmm, and what are you gonna do if I don't? Huh?" Ian taunted, followed by a few torturous strokes of his hand.  
\---"Ha, I-I-I'll... Ah!" he stuttered and let out a startled shout as Ian pushed him to bend over the bed and dropped to his knees behind him.  
\---"You're not gonna do anything," Ian said in a low, amused voice as he slid his palms up the back of Mick's thighs to massage the firm globes of his ass. "Because you know I'm gonna take care of you, just like always." With that last gentle promise, Ian leant forward to slide his tongue around Mickey's puckered hole, and dipping in.  
\---Mickey's whole body tensed, his arms shaking where they were so close to giving out. He was trying so hard to hold himself back until Ian suddenly slid two fingers in next to his tongue. That, more than anything, broke the hold he had on his own voice.  
\---"Fuck! Ian, please, Ian baby!"  
\---"What do you need, Mick?" Ian asked with a glint in his eye.  
\---"Goddamn it, Gallagher you know what I need," Mickey said petulantly, until Ian gave a particularly interesting twist of his fingers. "Ahhh! Ian," his voice had dropped to a low pleading, "Ian, babe, baby. Please, I need you in me. I need you to fuck m- ah! Shit, I need you to make love to me."  
\---Carl was shocked by the litany falling from Mickey's mouth.  
\---"Fuck, baby, I need you t-to take me apart. Worship my fucking body; I-I-I need you to take me slow and deep. FUCK! Ian! I n-n-need you, Ian Gallagher. Please," he ended with a whisper that snapped Ian's control.  
\---Rising up off of his knees, Ian spun Mickey around and crashed their lips together in an intense kiss. Mickey tangled his fingers into Ian's bright red strands, and Ian ran his hands from Mickey's ribs down to the backs of his thighs. He grasped the thick muscles and hoisted his lover into his arms, urging the legs to wrap around his waist.  
\---Mickey startled when he felt his ass press against the flat surface of the desk in front of the window. Ian pulled a tube of lube from somewhere and slicked himself up without separating his mouth from Mickey's.  
\---They only pulled apart when Mickey let out a gasp as Ian ever so slowly pushed his way into Mickey's body. Their eyes connected and, for the first time, Carl felt as if he were intruding on a private moment between the couple when he saw the undeniable love and trust in their relationship.  
\---Ian had one arm wrapped around Mickey's waist while the other was reaching up to cup his face. Mick's right hand was still buried in Ian's hair; his left was grasping at the redhead's ass, urging him forward. His head fell back, his eyes fell closed. Ian panting into his neck between kissing and lapping at the pale flesh that he had previously marked as they rocked together in a practiced rhythm.  
\---In all the gay porn he had watched, Carl had rarely ever seen the bottom get off on penetration alone. But here he saw his brother and psuedo brother-in-law finding pleasure in the simple joining of their two bodies.  
\---"Ian," Mickey's voice came out low and wrecked, "Ian, fuck, I'm close. So close."  
\---Without words, Ian responded with a slight tilt of their hips and grinned at Mickey's reaction.  
\---"Fuck! Right there, right there baby. Oh fuck, I love you! IAN!"  
"Ah, MICK!" They cried out together as they came together with a tightening of their bodies and shout of their love to the heavens.  
Ian leaned forward to whisper something that could barely be made out- I love you, too- that made Mickey's face relax into a sated, happy smile.  
Carl nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock coming from downstairs. He closed his laptop and unplugged the camera and put it away before jumping down from the top bunk.  
When he hit the floor he had to adjust himself in his pants. He was confused about his body's reaction, but decided to have a crisis about his sexuality after he dealt with whoever was at the door.  
He pulled the door open to see an unfamiliar guy standing on the other side.  
The guy was taller than Carl was by a few inches and had long, light brown hair. Bright blue eyes stared back at him over a cute nose and a full, sensual, smirking mouth.  
Holy fuck, what is wrong with me today, Carl thought, trying to pull his mind out of the gutter.  
"Uh, can I help you?" Smooth, Gallagher.  
The stranger's face fell. "Shit, you don't remember me do you? Well I guess I did look like a girl last time you saw me."  
Looking closer Carl started to recognize the guy.  
"Holy fuck... Molly?!"  
He pursed his lips in disgust, "Ugh, it's Micah, now. Still can't believe my mom named me that."  
"Yeah, that was really bitchy of her," Carl said with a nod. He moved to the side to let Micah step into the house. "So what are you doing here?"  
"Just visiting. My school got out a week early, so I thought I'd come down and visit everyone. No one was over at dad's so I came over here. So, where is everybody?"  
"Uh, everyone's at work, right now. Fiona works at a diner, Ian's an EMT, Mickey's working at the Alibi. Lip is still at college. Debs is working as a nanny. Liam's at school, and Franny's over at Kev and V's with Yev and their kids."  
"Who are Franny and Yev?" Micah asked curiously.  
"Franny is Debbie's daughter, and Yev is Mickey's, but him and Ian are talking about Ian getting parental rights."  
"Oh. God, I missed so much. How are things going with you?"  
"I just got back from Military school for the summer." And I'm having a huge identity crisis.  
Micah- god that's still weird- looked impressed. "Cool. Nothing else happening?"  
They were in the kitchen now, Micah bending over to fish them a few beers from the fridge and Carl was admiring his ass in the ripped jeans he was wearing. He bit his lip when his shirt slipped up to reveal a strip of skin above the waistband of the boxers peeking out.  
He shook himself just before the guy turned around. This was driving him crazy, he had to talk to someone about this shit, and he kind of trusted Micah for some reason.  
"Ummm, actually something happened with me today. Something really weird and confusing," he said before taking a swig of beer, watching as Micah leaned the long line of his body against the fridge.  
"What happened?" Micah asked. Carl walked over to hop up and sit on the counter next to the stove so he was at eye level with the taller guy.  
"Well I was cleaning out from under Ian's old bed since he's moved in with Mickey, and I found this box with a video camera and some tapes. I was curious about what was on them so I watched the one in the camera, and...long story short, I ended up watching a sex tape that Ian and Mick made." He was looking down at his hands as he spoke, so he didn't see Micah's eyebrow twitch up in a very Milkovich fashion.  
"And, what? You're freaked about what you saw?"  
"No, it's uh, um... I think I'm gay," Carl said abruptly.  
"Hm," Micah was thoughtful for a minute. "Well, do you like girls?"  
"Yeah. I mean, I've slept with a few and I liked it."  
"Okay. Do you like guys?"  
"I... I don't know. I've never been with a guy before."  
"Well, there's only one way to find out." Micah clapped his hands together with a mischeivous smile, "You've gotta experiment, to know for sure."  
"Who am I gonna get to experiment like that in this neighborhood?" Carl asked obliviously.  
The next thing he knew, Micah's hands were braced next to his thighs on the counter and he was pressing in between his thighs. Carl was startled for a moment before he caught on and leaned towards Micah to lightly press their lips together.  
It was a simple, barely-there touch of lips, but it was enough to send Carl's heart racing in his chest. When Micah pulled back a few inches, he had a question in his eyes that Carl answered by burying his hands in Micah's hair to pull him forward again, crashing their lips back together in a heated tangle of lips and tongues.  
Micah reached down to cup his hands behind Carl's knees and drag him forward so that their hips met in a dirty grind, both of them getting harder and harder in their pants and loving it. Carl broke the kiss long enough for them to get their shirts off and then melded back together.  
Carl jumped a bit in surprise when he felt a hand sliding down the back of his pants to cup his ass cheek.  
"Is this okay?" Micah whispered against his mouth. His only reply was a quick nod and legs locking behind his back.  
They were so caught up in each other that neither one noticed when Fiona came in through the backdoor (hehe pun intended) only to freeze when she saw the pair.  
"Holy fuck! Carl?!" she yelled in Fiona-typical fashion.  
The two boys jerked away from each other so fast that Carl nearly fell off the counter. He turned around once he caught himself and gave her a sheepish grin.  
"H-hey, Fi. You remember Molly, right?" he asked gesturing to Micah with his thumb.  
That managed to throw her for a loop. "Molly? Molly Milkovich?!"  
"Hey, Fiona," Micah said with a wave. "And it's actually Micah now."  
"Well you look great! But, uh, what exactly is going on here?"  
"I think I'm gay," came Carl's blunt answer with a worried expression.  
"Oh honey. You're not gay; you're bisexual. You like both," she said with a sympathetic look before she started bustling around the kitchen. "I just came home to grab my smokes. Have fun, but same rules go for you that I gave Ian. No butt stuff in the kitchen, and clean up after yourselves. Also, I want you to go talk to him about any questions you have. I'll be back in time to make dinner. Love you. Good to see you again, Micah." And with that she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts on it and whether you want chapter 2.


End file.
